


Jealousy Goes Two Ways

by sammysouffle



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Amused Marjan, Angst, Dramatic TK, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: In which TK gets jealous too.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Original Male Character, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Jealousy Goes Two Ways

“If looks could kill that seltzer would be blood by now.”

A familiar voice brought TK out of his thoughts and he realized how hard he was clutching onto his glass while glaring at the carbonated water as if it had offended him personally.

Marjan was right. If looks could kill, his seltzer would be blood by now.

“So what’s got your boxers in a bunch?” Marjan asked as she took a seat beside TK at the bar.

TK refused to look up from his drink and instead just gave a sharp nod to his right.

“Wha— Oh,” she stopped when she seemed to notice what had TK in a mood. “So THAT’S what—-“ she snorted out a laugh and immediately placed a hand over her mouth when TK turned to glare at her.

“He’s flirting with him!”

“Who? Carlos?” Asked Marjan, looking over at the two men standing by the jukebox again. “I don’t see him flirting. He looks quite serious.”

“No, not Carlos! The other man, he is flirting!”

“TK, the man looks like he is a colleague.” Marjan sounded like she was trying to suppress yet another laugh.

“Which means he has more in common with Carlos than I do!” TK pointed out.

“Isn’t that a tad dramatic?”

“It is,” Paul chimed in.

TK bit his tongue. He forgot that the rest of his team were just standing close to the bar.

“Where are you going?” Marjan asked as TK started getting out of his stool.

“I’m going in,” he replied, looking over his shoulder.

“Oh no, bad idea, bro,” Paul pointed out

“Yeah, definitely a bad idea,” Marjan agreed.

But TK refused to listen to his teammates and made his way over to where Carlos was standing and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Hey, baby,” he whispered in Carlos’s ear.

Carlos seemed to go still for a moment, and TK wondered if he really had made a mistake until his boyfriend relaxed in his arms.

“So THIS is TK?” The man asked. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you. I am Lucas, by the way.”

TK looked at the man, and then the hand extended towards him. Untangling himself from Carlos, he moved to stand beside him instead. “Wish I could say the same about you, Lucas,” TK offered Lucas his best fake smile as gave his hand a firm shake.

“Lucas is my second cousin,” Carlos pointed out.

“What?” Well, TK felt stupid now.

“Yes, I just got back from my deployment. Didn’t expect to run into this one over here,” Lucas laughed playfully punching Carlos’ shoulder. “Also didn’t expect my cousin to have such a—“

“—jealous boyfriend?” TK finished Lucas’s sentence for him. He really hoped for the ground to open and swallow him whole right now.

“ — such a caring boyfriend.” After the display he just put, TK did not expect that. “Glad he’s finally found himself a keeper. Just don’t break his heart, okay? There are quite a few of us cousins out there.”

“Lucas,” Carlos warned, lowering his voice.

“I’m just playing!” Lucas chuckled. “Anyway, I should head out now. Ma must wait for me. I’ll see ya around, bro.” He said pulling Carlos into a hug. When they parted, he offered TK his hand again. “And TK, it was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Pleasures all mine,” TK replied, offering him a broad smile.

Once Lucas was out of earshot, TK turned to Carlos and asked, “So how much did I mess—“

Before he could finish his sentence, Carlos wrapped a hand around the back of TK’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips fervently moved against each other’s and they only pulled apart when both of them were thoroughly satiated.

“Hi,” TK whispered once they came up for air, their mouths still just inches away from each other.

“That was hot,” said Carlos

“Yeah, it was.”

“No, not the kiss. I mean yes, the kiss was hot but you getting jealous was hotter.”


End file.
